Sleep
by theatrhythms
Summary: Sad because of my insomnia, sad because Cas felt the need to come to me when this has happened millions of times, and despite my telling him that I’m fine, he always comes back. Language, a tad bit of angst, pissiness, a little slash, slight AU, time warp


**Title: **Sleep

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Supernatural

**Summary: **Dean's having trouble sleeping, and he's in no mood to let some angel help.

**Warnings/Rating:** T. Language, a tad bit of angst, pissiness, a little slash, slight AU, time warp.

**Pairings:** slight Dean x Castiel

**Characters:**

Dean Winchester – 16  
Castiel – Ageless

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **Decided to write this after listening to _Sleep_ by My Chemical Romance and _Fight Inside _by Red a bunch of times. It seemed fitting enough. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

_**Watch you sleep  
when the noise  
of fifteen  
floors above you  
crashes in  
and wraps you deeper  
in your sheets  
Watch you sleep**_

**- Q. R. Gibson, **_**Every Morning's Mourning**_

I let out a soft sigh, lazily recoiling into myself. Staring out the window, I start to count the small, distant stars, since counting sheep didn't seem to work out as much as I'd planned.

If it were up to me, I'd be sound asleep my now. But sleep just doesn't come.

Sighing once again, this time with an air of annoyance, I throw the comforter off me, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I stand and turn to get a glass of water, but instead, I fall right on my ass when I see the shadowed figure in the corner, blue eyes burning like fire. It takes me a minute to register the fact that the shadow is Castiel, and then, I suddenly feel stupid for being so scared.

Well, it isn't as if he's never done this before.

Catching my breath, I glare at Castiel through the darkness. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I murmur with as much venom as possible; I don't want to speak so loud that it wakes up Sammy or Dad. Sam would get all excited and completely ignore my pissy mood, as he's done before when I've yelled at Castiel in the middle of the night, and Dad would go berserk, thinking some demon broke in to torture me.

Castiel merely blinked, "You can't sleep," he mused.

Huffing irately, I push myself to my feet and slump down on my bed. I sit with my back to him, telling him I don't want him here without words, and I bury my face in my hands. For some reason, I don't only feel annoyed, but sad in a way. Sad because of my insomnia, sad because Cas felt the need to come to me when this has happened millions of times, and despite my telling him that I'm fine, he always comes back. Always.

I feel a hand rest on the small of my back, and I flinch at the unnerving warmth of the touch. Castiel's skin has always been feverishly hot.

"Do you…?" he starts, but I cut him off because I already know that he's going to ask.

"No, Cas," I mumble, "I'm fine."

I can almost feel Castiel's burning eyes on me. "You're sure?" he asks.

I nod mutely, sucking in a breath. I just want him to go, leave me alone with my insomnia and my nightmares.

The air is still with silence for a million dragging moments, and it's the longest I've gone never hearing Castiel speak to me in my presence. And I hate it.

When he moves his hand away from my back, I can barely contain the whine in my throat. I have no doubt that Castiel heard it.

The only thing that lets me know he's still here is his soft incessant breathing and the warmth his body emanates.

It's torturing me, this silence, the detachment from Castiel. If he's here, he should at least talk to me, touch me, hold my hand, or else I'll go crazy. I wouldn't mind as much if he weren't with me, but since he is…

My distressful thoughts are cut short when I feel his hand on my back again, and relief pours through me. Almost like a mouse trap; tense and tight until the slightest touch releases all the tension.

His hand moves lower, until it's at the base of my back, and I involuntarily shiver despite how hot his touch is. Suddenly, both of his arms are around my waist, and my back is against his chest. He rests his head against mine, and I don't care. I drop my arms into my lap and stare out the window again, look at the stars and the moon with subdued interest.

"Cas…" I choke out, my voice soft and a little broken.

Castiel hushes me in that blunt way he has, and nuzzles me a bit. "Sleep, Dean," he murmurs.

I sigh a little sigh and melt into him, slipping to sleep nearly immediately. I feel a little pressure on my temple before I'm completely unconscious, but I feel even more pressure on my heart.

_**Watch you sleep  
when I kiss**_

_**the tiniest sample  
of skin on your cheek  
and know you wake  
when I'm gone  
and am gone  
until again you sleep**_

**- Q. R. Gibson, **_**Every Morning's Mourning**_

* * *

**Was that good? :) I noticed that as I was writing, I changed my mind on what I wanted Dean's mood to be; I intended for him to be annoyed through most of it, but then I ended up making him a little sad.**

**Um, those excerpts of that poem are meant to be from Castiel's point of view, despite the fact that Dean's the main character. And yes, Dean's younger in this fic, like in **_**Defying Gravity**_**. It's in the same universe, with the same time-warp element in **_**Viva**_**; everyone's lives stopped and they started a new life for no explainable reason. You can come up with whatever you want to explain that, because I'm not going to really give it away for awhile.**

**The pressure on Dean's temple at the end is a kiss, for those of you that couldn't tell. The pressure on his heart is my interpretation of that feeling you get when you really like someone, that feeling that fills you when you're thinking about that person and you realize just how much you really like them. Have you ever felt that heaviness in your chest before?**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**

**- X Academy**


End file.
